Lost Souls
by Izabel Shadowz
Summary: There are new students at the DWMA that are both Weapon and Meister. They have a hard time with the other students at school, but the truth of one of them may bring doom again. They are not to be together unless the beast inside is tamed. *I would love your reviews!*
1. Chapter 1: They Meet

**To start my third story at the same time! I'm totally, epically, amazingly, awesomely skilled! Here we go! On to Lost Souls!****  
**

I am Vashie Noseren. I am going to go to the DWMA for this new school year. I hope I'll have either a weapon or a Miester that is really nice. See I'm both a Miester and a Weapon. I can change my Weapon form into many forms but my usual form is always a simple one. It is really cool when people freak out over my ability to change between Weapon and Miester. I haven't ever meet someone who could match me wave length with though. I am living alone in the apartments for the DWMA students, dorms I think they are called. If I get a Weapon I know I'll be nice. If I get a Miester though, that is not going to work with me.

I walked into the classroom filled with fighting kids. I saw so many different people yelling at each other. I just stood at the door not knowing what to do. I saw another boy, one with brown hair, and a lot of red on, doing the same thing as me.

I tried to walk toward him as a girl with pigtails and a boy with a star on his shoulder rush past me. I tried to walk through the fights again and I did until I ran into a kid with three white stripes in his hair. The kid said, "You are perfectly symmetrical! I have never seen such symmetry before."

Not knowing how to react, I pushed him aside. The whole room went silent. The kid started asking me questions I didn't know like who is he was and stuff like that. The kid screamed his name at the top of his lungs. He was Death the Kid, Lord Death's son. I didn't even flinch. The others stared at me as I continued to walk to the wall.

"You got some guts new girl. What is your name?" A strange man who had stitches across his whole body said from the chair he rolled in on.

I looked up at his eyes and said, "My name is Vashie Noseren. I am both a Miester and a Weapon. Who are you?"

The man which I thought was the teacher replied with, "Oh, you are one of the two Miester and Weapons. Go to Lord Death. You other Weapon and Miester, go to Lord Death's room with her. I am the teacher Professor Stein by the way."

I looked back to the class and sighed. I walked out of the classroom with the one guy I saw earlier trailing behind me. The guy caught up with my slow walk and started talking to me.

"So, you are the other one like me. What is your Weapon form? My is a variety of daggers and other blades. My name is Caseron Albakana." He said with a laugh.

"I am a mixture of long distance weapons and swords. My favorite form is a claymore sword. What is your favorite form? Tell me soon. We are almost to Lord Death's room. How I know, I don't know." I said not really wanting to give him answers.

"Okay. My favorite form is the short, thin, sharp, curved dagger I can turn into. We are just entering Lord Death's room. If I have to have a partner, I hope it's you. I'm more of a loner, but you make me less of a loner." Caseron said with a sweet smile.

I smiled a sweet, closed eyed smile. We entered Lord Death's room side by side. The door opened to a freaky sight. There was a black mass standing in the middle of the room.

It turned around and said, "Hiya kids! How would you like to get into the room and not in the doorway? Anyway, would you two like to be partners? The other slots are full and your guys's soul wave lengths match up perfectly. In a battle you guys can switch between Weapon and Miester over and over. You two would be unbeatable with training."

I looked into the holes of the mask Death was wearing and replied with, "I think I'd like to be Caseron's partner, but I want to know about this school. I can have a pamphlet if you don't want to explain to me."

Caseron looked at me sharply and said, "I'd also like you has a partner, but do you have a place to stay? I don't have a dorm. I think the Weapon and Miester have to live together too."

"Yes. The Weapons and their Miesters live together unless they have a different life them I wished they had. Anyway, thank you for being partners! It saved me from some weird conversations with people. I think it's going to be a great new year! Here you go Vashie. Do you have any questions?" Lord Death said handing me a pamphlet from his cloak thingy.

"I have quite a few questions. Who was the one guy with three white stripes in his hair? He says he is your kid. Also, I want to know how we will train. We are different from others. How are we going to train together?" Caseron laughed a little.

"I think we need to train on our own. Others won't understand our lives. I've done some research and others like us usually end up with a bad life. At least I've had a bad life." I said with a little anger.

"I know what you mean. I had a bad life too. Hey we have so much to share! I want to talk to you while training after school today. That okay?" Caseron asked me with a hopeful look.

I smiled and nodded my head. I said, "Death can we leave now? I want to do the class and then go train. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! It is totally okay! Have fun!" Lord Death excused us to go to class. I walked and talked with Caseron till we got to the silent class.

"Why good for you to join us! We are dissecting the animal of the day, fish!" Professor Stein said joyfully.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Friends

After my disgusting class I walked to lunch with Caseron. He and I were already close friends. We were discussing which bedroom would be who's when the kid with a star on his right shoulder ran into me.

"My name is Black Star and nobody can be as much as a star as me so don't even try!" Black Star pushed pass Caseron and I with some effort.

I didn't even react to Black Star in the less. Caseron flipped his longish hair from his face and said, "I think we need to train right now. I don't think I could eat anything after that dissection. What about you?"

"I am starving! I didn't think the food here would be appetizing so I brought my own. Would you like some? I make my own food don't worry." I said with a little laugh.

Caseron looked suspicious and replied with, "What is it? I only _might_ be able to stomach it."

I laughed a true laugh and still smiling said, "It is a simple little lunch really. There is a little sushi, some rice balls, a few pieces of chopped chicken, and a two drinks."

I saw Caseron blush then say, "Why did you bring two drinks Vashie? I thought you didn't have friends at this school before today."

I then blushed, "I didn't. I just felt that I should have brought two drinks. Yeah, I've always been slightly psychic to my own favor! Well on the oddest things. Would you like something?"

Caseron was staring into my eyes for a while before he answered, "Sure. I think It will be fine to have~. Whoa! That food looks so good!"

I blushed a even deeper red, "It's not that good. For me this is sloppy. I make better dishes when I have someone other than me to feed."

"So when I don't have to cook and when we don't order take out, I get to eat this kind of food?! I usually had a simple dinner of rice, when we had money, when we didn't, we had some random scraps from the dirty fridge." Caseron looked back up at me.

"Go ahead and eat. I don't need that much. I had a huge breakfast. Did you even have breakfast?" I asked. He grabbed a rice ball and was chomping down on it.

"Of course!" He spit out some rice, "It was a small one, but still. I had breakfast!"

I laughed at how stupid he was being and the whole of the room stared at me while talking to themselves. "What do you want!? Can't I enjoy myself?! Enjoy yourselves in fact!" I yelled at the other students.

The other students stared at me and I started laughing. "What's wrong Vashie? You are laughing like the Kishin's madness never left." Caseron was holding the almost finished rice ball while staring me right in the eyes.

The other students mumbled to each other about me and I said, "No. This is not madness. I'm just thinking that they are just like the others. Shunning me immediately with no thought. I'm nothing but a scary person who could be working with witches! I heard that from a few of you. Don't tell me you didn't. I have gotten used to it anyway."

Caseron looked at me with really sad eyes when the bell rung for the second half of the day. I got my lunch packed back up and walked back to class with Caseron. He wouldn't stop staring at me with those pity eyes. I almost slapped him, but we walked into Stein drawing lines with black marker on a little puppy.

I walked closer to Stein and the puppy while Caseron stared with horror. "What bred is it? Where did you get it?" I asked Professor Stein this questions then, "If by any chance you run out of rare animals, you can use the pound a few buildings from the dorms."

"Thank you Vashie, but I have my very own supplier. Everyone, sit down. We are going to let this puppy live for today, but she will be dissected tomorrow morning. We are going to do what Lord Death wants. He wants you to introduce yourself to the class. Go ahead Soul." Stein said getting in front of his desk, still on that chair.

Once most of the class had introduced themselves, it was Caseron's turn. "My name is Caseron Albakana. I am both a Miester and Weapon. I had to raise myself because my parents left me on the streets. I am a little bit too dramatic, but it can come in handy. Well, I've always been shunned because of how I am. I can't control myself when I'm extremely angry and I get angry easily. Well, that is mostly it about me that you have to know!"

I looked sincerely at my partner. I stood up after breaking eye contact and told the class, "You know my name of which is Vashie Noseren. I am both Miester and Weapon like my partner. I have always lived in slight fear of people because my parents had beat me. I learned that I was better then that so I left to live on my own. I have gone through over three schools now for Miesters and Weapons. I have only now gotten a partner that can match my soul wave length. I hope to at least show you that I am not a scary person. I might go into pits of depression, but that's it. I think you _could_ know more about me, but I don't want to tell you."

I sat back down next to my partner and he whispered in my ear, "I know what you mean. This is my first Weapon and Miester school. I just wanted a few friends. Thank you Vashie." Caseron grabbed my hand, squeezed it, and let it fall back down.

We went through the rest of the day explaining the difference between fish and puppies for dissection. I was out of it and I only wanted to train with my new partner and best friend.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Feeling

Once the bell rung, I grabbed Caseron's hand and ran out of there with him trailing along. I was laughing and just having a good time. We ran to our newly shared house. We dropped our bags at the door and caught our breath.

"Did we really have to run all the way here? I am still grossed out by Professor Stein and his dissections. Do you want to make dinner? I can, but it never looks appetizing. It may taste good, but it looks bad. Where and when are we going to train in the first place?" Caseron said starting to go through the house.

"The bathroom is on the left wall toward the end of the hall. Anyway, we will have dinner, digest a little, and then train outside on the roof. Which room do you want now?" I said kind of knowing where he wanted to go.

I heard Caseron laugh and say, "May I use your body soap, shampoo, and conditioner for a shower? I still feel the organs of the fish in my hands."

"Yeah. Just don't use it all! I'll fix dinner tonight. I already had something ready to just fix it up and add fresh pieces to it. Do you like Kare Raisu, Caseron?" I asked getting the ingredients out.

Caseron popped into the room holding some clothes. "Yeah! I love Kare Raisu! You know just how to please someone don't you?! Okay, I'm going to take my shower now."

I smiled to myself and cut up some meat for the meal. It wasn't going to be a large one, but I had ice cream for dessert. I heard the water start up in the bathroom and laughed a small, quiet laugh. Caseron could be so funny at times. I just hope he isn't weak. I want him to be able to protect himself if something happens to me.

The Kare Raisu didn't take that long to make itself, but the meat took forever to cook. I was just setting the table up for dinner when Caseron walked out of the hall rubbing his head with a towel. I looked at him and coughed. He looked at me with the towel still on his head.

"What? Is dinner ready?" Caseron asked still not realizing him being shirtless. There was still water rolling down his body when he followed me into the kitchen.

I looked back at Caseron and laughed. He had a slight pouting face while looking at the dishes. The water that he tried to get out of his hair earlier rolled down his bare chest faster as he turned to look at me.

"Have you realized that you're shirtless yet? I don't feed people unless they have clothing on at the table. You might want to slip on a shirt soon. I won't feed you if you don't." I was still trying to hold back a full laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh. I can see you're holding one back. The meal looks a little small. Why?" Caseron said looking directly in my eyes.

I stopped feeling like laughing and said, "Well. If I think we did good on the training, we'd have a little treat later."

"Oh. Well that's smart. What kind of treat? How did you know to have treats in the first place?!" Caseron pulled a tight black tank top on.

I looked down at myself and realized how dirty my clothes were. I said to Caseron, "I'm going to take a shower after training. anyway, I can't tell you what the treat is. Also why the meal is so small is because I don't know how much you can eat in one sitting. I knew Lord Death would stick me with someone. That's how I knew to get treats."

Caseron nodded his head, "You are so smart. I didn't even think about having a partner. I thought there would be no one who could match my soul wave length! You did though."

I agreed, "I thought I'd just have to fight alone again too. I can half change to fight on my own, but I like it more with a Miester and a Weapon. Go to the table. I'll bring the bowls out."

Caseron did another face and went to the table. I added a few more decorative spices to add some color and brought the dishes, one in each hand, to the table. I placed the bowl in front of Caseron and he waited until I sat down and got the fork in my hand.

Caseron gobbled down the food while I ate with some grace. The fork flew from Caseron's hand and went right toward mine. I caught it right as Caseron rushed to my side. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

I looked up at my partner and brushed off some rice from his face. He stared at me as I got up and said I was finished. I went to the room I decided on. I looked at myself in the floor length mirror.

Caseron knocked on my door right before I was going to change out into something less bloody. I have just started to pull my shirt up and Caseron walked right in. I forced my arms to pull down the dark purple and red tank top.

Caseron quickly looked away. "Want to train now? I don't care about my clothes. It's just~" I started.

"Yeah. Let's train together on the roof. I want that treat! It has to be good!" Caseron was out the door in seconds.

I walked out to the roof. I looked at Caseron, standing there in the moonlight. The black tank top barely showing under his red, short sleeved vest. Caseron's black and red pants were almost hidden in the light.

Caseron looked over his shoulder to look at me. I had on a dark purple tank top with a red half vest over it and a black, red, and dark purple mid thigh length skirt on. My socks don't look that good either. There was blood stains all over my clothes.

When I stepped into the moonlight though, Caseron's eyes widened. "You look amazing Vashie. The blood adds a creepy affect."

"Okay. Thank you. We will start the training now." I said brushing myself off and staring at Caseron.


	4. Chapter 4: First Soul

**Once again, I hope a good summer for those who read my stories. Here we go to **

**Lost Souls****!**

I watched Caseron pace as I told him to transform into his curved dagger. "I can't always control what weapon I turn into."

"I get it wrong sometimes. You say I'm perfect too. You are more than wrong. Okay, we need to stop throwing words around and train. Now concentrate on your curved dagger form." I said getting a little annoyed now.

Caseron's face turned peaceful instead of crunched up. I watched if wonder as he turned into the curved dagger. I held out my hand and he was in my hand at a moments notice. The blade was red and the hilt was black with a dark purple jewel at the bottom.

Caseron turned back and said, "I think I know how to turn into one thing, not another. You just think of what you are going to do in that form."

I nodded and said, "Good job Caseron. Now it's my turn. I'm going to turn into my claymore sword."

Caseron looked in my eyes and wished me good luck. I stood in the center of the roof and calmly thought of me in claymore form while training with Caseron. I opened my eyes to black. There was a sliver of the outside world around me, but other than that, it was pure darkness.

Caseron was holding me with perfect balance, "You're claymore form is so awesome Vashie! The blade is a blood red, the hilt is a dark purple and there is a pure black jewel in the center of the hilt. You are just purely awesome!"

I transformed back to my Miester form and said, "You and I will practice tomorrow. I have a bad feeling about being out here any longer. I think we did good. We get the treat!"

Caseron smiled really wide. Then it vanished, "I feel it to. Go in! It's coming! I feel the thing's wave length."

I replied, "No. We fight." I looked at Caseron with a determined look. He nodded with the same determined look.

The creature crashed onto the roof. There was drool coming from it's mouth. No longer human, a Kishin. Eating human souls for power. The Kishin tried to go toward me when I transformed into the claymore. Caseron caught me and he jumped to slash the Kishin's head.

Once he landed, we both transformed. I went for the lung and heart area to cave it in and destroy the heart. I took Caseron and stabbed the Kishin in the center of the heart. The body of the Kishin burst outward and turned to a red soul.

Caseron transformed back to a Meister. "Do you want it? I think you did the most work. You also gave me tips during training." I said.

"Na, you have it. I just want more of that treat you have!" Caseron winked at me.

"You there! Do you know what happen to that one Kishin that came over here?" I saw Maka, the one girl with blonde pigtails from class, say.

Right as Maka was saying that, I was eating the red soul. Soul, the girl's Weapon, came out of his scythe form and yelled, "That was my soul! I guess you would eat it because you defeated it. Oh well. I don't want it anymore."

"Well. We are going in. You guys want something to eat or drink?" I asked to be nice.

Soul and Maka looked at each other and Maka said, "No way. We don't want anything from a pair of freaks. No matter your past, no matter the sympathy, you will never have friends!"

We looked at the other pair of partners, then at each other and laughed. Caseron said, "We have each other and that's more than enough! We each grew up alone. We are surprised we are partners and now really close friends! You have no right to say what you did about us!"

I brought it up right after Caseron, "How do you know what we feel like anyway?! You can't! Even if it happen to you now, you have to let it rot. Years, it would take you years to find out what we feel and by then, it's gotten worse." I had a scary smile on my face.

The two partners stared and just jumped off the roof. Caseron laughed with me. "Well time for that treat!" I said getting to the door.

Caseron nodded and opened the door for me. I walked through trying to be more quiet. Caseron followed me to the dorm. I opened the door for him this time. We both went to the table. We were still laughing.

"Stay here. I'll get the treat." I said to the smiling Caseron.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll stay here captain!" Caseron did a salute.

I was still laughing while I fixed the treat of ice cream. " There are many toppings, flavors, and syrups on this treat! There was so many flavors that I had to do a large bowl for the two of us." I brought out the large bowl of ice cream and set it down with two spoons.

"Whoa! This is huge! Do you think we can eat it all?" Caseron was so joyful like a little boy.

I laughed even harder, "Of course! We had small dinners and you need some more food. Eat up!"

Caseron was gobbling down the ice cream while I only took small little bites from time to time. Once the bowl was empty, I got Caseron's spoon from him and put it in the bowl with mine.

"That was really good! Thank you Vashie!" Caseron smiled with some ice cream all around his face.

I grabbed one of the napkins and started to wipe his face. Caseron took the napkin from me with a little blush illuminating his checks.

I got up carrying the bowl and spoons."Well. I'm going to do the dishes, take a shower, then go to bed. What about you?"

Caseron looked up at me and replied, "I think I'm going to help you with the dishes then go to bed myself."

"Okay! Thank you Caseron!" I said walking to the kitchen. Caseron followed me and we did the few dishes that we had.

I said thank you to Caseron once again and rushed off to my room. I grabbed a pair of penguin pajamas and went to the bathroom. I took a really short, hot shower then got dressed quickly. When I got out of the bathroom, Caseron was right next to the door, hugging his knees.


	5. Chapter 5: First Night Together

**I know you want to get to the story, but I want to say this. I hope you all live happy lives. My characters don't have the happiest lives and I want you to have better ones then them! Except for the turning into weapons part! That would be EPIC! Well then, onward to chapter four of  
**

**Lost Souls****!**

I looked at Caseron with shock on my face. He was waiting for me to get out of the shower! "Good thing I brought my clothes in there with me. Usually I get dressed in my room instead of the bathroom." I tried to laugh his strangeness off. He _was_ sitting outside the bathroom door for me.

Caseron looked up at me with fearful eyes. "Vashie. I-I-I am scared of the thought of being alone anymore. I was all alone whole my life, but now that I have someone to be with, I'm scared of being alone." Caseron looked through to my soul with those dark blue eyes.

I sat down next to him with my vibrant red hair still dripping. "It's okay Caseron. If you want to, you can sleep in my room with me tonight. I'll see if we can get a pet for you tomorrow after school. Don't worry. I'll be right next to you."

I pulled Caseron up with little difficulty. I lead the now shaking Caseron to my room. I laid him on the purple pillows, red comforter, and black sheets on my bed. Caseron laid there and asked, "Where will you sleep? I don't want you to be awake all night."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. I'm kind of used to it. I took watch for the town sometimes. I was surrounded by people all my life although none of them cared for me. I was utterly fine with my life then. Now I'm happy with my life. I have to thank you Caseron." I answered turning around on the purple and silver chair.

Caseron shook his head and said, "I don't care. You need to sleep. I have to thank you too. We both have had the worse kinds of people life. Anyway, you have a large bed. I can sleep at the end."

Caseron started to get up, but I pushed him down. "You don't have to get up! I'll sleep at the end. We need to go to sleep soon anyway. It's eleven at night. Just lay down. I'll come after I turn the light off." I was still blushing when I went to the door to turned the light off.

I was surrounded by the comforting darkness as I laid down next to Caseron's feet. I heard Caseron mumbling so I knew he was sound asleep. As I laid there in the darkness, I thought of what kind of pet I'd want for the dorm. Caseron turned in his sleep and was snuggling my feet.

I tried to resist the urge to move. I looked at Caseron's sleeping face and he just looked so peaceful, I couldn't move. I feel asleep watching his peaceful face. Looking at it that way made me feel peaceful too.

I woke up to the sound of people screaming next door. I didn't jerk up like I normally would because I remembered that Caseron was still sleeping. I looked down and saw another pair of feet. I heard a mumble from behind me.

Instead of freaking, I calmly took a breath. I slowed my heart rate to a simple, little, slow beat. I felt Caseron's body heat coming off of him then. I saw the clock that said six A.M. I mumbled Caseron's name sweetly and he jerked out of his slumber, almost pushing me off.

"What?! Is it morning already? I was having a really good dream. How well did you sleep and what's for breakfast?" Caseron turned sat on the bed, cross legged.

I rolled off the bed, hitting the floor back first. I laughed at the pain that shot through my back. Caseron was staring at me as I got up and pushed him out. "Go get dressed for school and I'll fix breakfast!" I said with to much joy.

Caseron looked back at me with suspicion and walked to his room. I closed the door and changed out of my penguin pajamas to my usual clothes. I walked out with fresh clothes on to the kitchen. I saw Caseron fixing something. "What?! You said you are going to fix breakfast, so I fix lunch!"

I smiled and nodded. Caseron finished and went to the table. I got to work on two bowls full of some sweet cereal. I brought out the bowls and put in some milk, just enough to see a little of it through the cereal. "Here is today's breakfast! I don't usually do fancy breakfasts. I might do eggs, sausage, and potatoes for tomorrow though!" I said placing a spoon in front of him.

I sat down in my spot at the table and ate the cereal silently. Caseron was staring at me as he ate while I just stared off into space. The lunches were by the door, ready to take out to school.

I finished at the same time as Caseron and we both got up to put our dish in the sink. As soon as we did though, Caseron grabbed my wrist. "What's wrong? Your soul is a little shaken. You're also not acting like yourself."

I grabbed Caseron's other hand and transformed into a cross bow. The bow had the same colors as the other weapons I had, but I could shot Caseron's wave length.

Caseron stared at me and said, "Fine. I get it. I will want an answer later though."

I transformed and went to the door. "You coming slow poke? Today is our first day has official partners!" I grabbed the lunches and opened the door to the sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6: The Voice Within is?

**Let's pay more attention to this one then the others! I don't know what to write on the others. Anyway, onward to chapter six of**

**Lost Souls****!**

As I walked out into the sunlight with Caseron, forcing a shoe on behind me, I saw that Maka and Soul were yelling at a kitty cat. I walked over to the two partners and asked, "Why are you yelling at the kitty cat? Yeah, I can see she has magic and all, but why yell at her?"

Soul turned toward me sharply and screamed in my face, "We want her out! She won't leave! Most of all, she is obnoxious!"

Caseron said to me and Soul, "By any chance, may we have her? We would like a pet in the first place."

Maka stepped away from the kitty cat and replied for Soul and I, "I think she'd be happy with you guys. You two are freaks, just like her!"

Maka grabbed Soul's arm and dragged him away. The kitty cat jumped up to me and meowed. I said to her, "I'm sorry, but we have to go to school. You can have a big meal once we get back. Okay?"

The kitty cat meowed a pitiful mew and jumped out of my arms. She twitched her tail as she walked away. "Well, that was interesting. We have a pet now! I don't have to sleep in the same room anymore!" Caseron said walking backwards to look at me.

I looked at him and laughed, "You're going to fall and hit your head doing that! Hopping backwards is not a good idea, trust me. I've had it happen. The lump that forms on your head is huge, painful, and it last for over a week."

Caseron stopped and stared at me. He waited until I was closer, "You have hit the back of your head on the ground while hopping backwards? Ow! That must have hurt!"

I nodded my head and felt the same as this morning when I woke up. I think the words I was looking for were depressed and out of it.

Caseron noticed the change in my walking, eyes, and soul wave length. He realized that I was traveling down the stairs before I did myself. I wasn't in control of my body anymore. I was jumping down the stairs faster than a normal Meister or Weapon. I didn't feel at all like myself. The only thing I really felt was the evil, red soul next to mine.

I slightly heard Caseron scream my name. I could barely stay awake when I heard a voice in my head say something to me calmly, "You don't have to be afraid of the beast within. It is just waiting to be awaken."

I felt with only a small bit of consciousness, a soul entering my soul's space. The soul was a kind one. A large, silver one. I felt the kind, silver soul more than that of the small, evil, red one.

I was slipping back to a place that I locked myself in when people were being mean to me. Instead of the painful lonely feeling that usually comes, I felt a little joy. I saw a little boy staring at me with a smile on his face. "I'm here Vashie. You don't need to lock yourself away because of painful or lonely situations anymore. If you get tired of me, just tell me and I'll become your favorite actor in the world."

The boy had such a welcoming smile and voice, that I started walking toward him slowly. I felt something rolling down my cheeks when I finally reached him. I grabbed the little boy's shirt with my little hands. "Thank you. I just wanted someone to understand. Eventually I might find out what the scarily calm voice in my head is and you'll be the first to know. Thank you so much Caseron, you are my savior."

I started to hear the voice again but this time saying, "You don't need anyone other than me. I am a part of you that _will_ come to power. I will take over your body, mind, but not soul. I want you to see what people thing you've done instead of me!"

I screamed into Caseron's shirt as he held me closer. Suddenly I was pulled back to reality. I was on the ground by the stairs with Caseron holding me to his chest. He had just opened his eyes after I realized I was actually screaming. I stopped immediately and asked Caseron, "Did you enter my soul? I saw you in my own locked away world."

Caseron nodded and picked me up while holding me still. I tried to untangle myself from him, but I almost fell. Caseron grabbed my arm and said, "We'll talk about this at lunch. I don't what the others to know about that little red soul next to your soul. They might freak even more if they do find out."

I nodded and Caseron swung my arm around his neck. He supported me as we walked to school. We passed a few of the other students like Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. They were all having fun and laughing before we went pass them. Tsubaki asked, "Are you alright? I don't think you should go to school in that condition. Your way to pale to be alright."

I looked at her and said, "I thought you guys didn't care? Anyway, if I'm not alright, it's nothing serious." Caseron walked a little faster.

"Yes, your right. They don't really care, but Stein want something out of you two. He find you very interesting." Sid the zombie said appearing out of the one alley way we passed.

Caseron answered for me, "We just want to get to school. We don't care about anything you care about right now."

As we walked away, I could feel myself get stronger with the strong, consistent, soul waves. I was still holding our lunches that Caseron made.

I was much better as we got to the steps of the DWMA. I wasn't leaning on Caseron as much as earlier, but I was still leaning on him. There on the top step was Professor Stein. He was wearing the usual stitched lab coat and stitched shirt. He was siting on his chair that he almost never gets out of.

"Well well. I thought I'd see this. Vashie come with me. You come to Caseron. You two need to see Lord Death real quick." Professor Stein led us into the building.

Instead of going to Lord Death's room, we went to the nurses office. There by one of the beds was Lord Death. He wasn't as cheerful as last time we saw him either. "Ah, you're here. Put Vashie on one of the beds Caseron."

I stared at Caseron, then Lord Death, and then to Professor Stein. I asked, "What is going to happen?"

Professor Stein looked at Lord Death and Lord Death gave Stein permission to speak. Professor Stein said, "Vashie, we think you are holding a Kishin within you. I felt that, when you yelled at the other students at lunch yesterday, I felt some madness break lose."

I looked down while I felt Caseron's stared. "Well, that would explain the voice right? It always comes when I have my guard down. The scarily calm voice. I feel it coming now."

Stein grabbed my shoulders and stared into my once light lavender eyes. "Lord Death. Her eyes are now getting some red in them. They aren't just a lavender. I want to dissect you so bad right now. You have a soul that holds a Meister, Weapon, and Kishin souls!"

Caseron turned toward Stein and said, "What can we do? I don't want my partner devoured by the Kishin within her! Vashie is my first friend in my whole life! We can't let her fall into the madness!"

Caseron was crying when I looked at him. "It's okay Caseron. If I fall to the madness, I hope you'll pull me out. You are halfway through the wall, not fully. You can save both of us in the end."

Lord Death interrupted and said, "I think I want to have Vashie be with Caseron for tonight then to go to Stein's in the morning. He'll find out what we need to do."

I so badly wanted to run away to my locked place. but I now knew that other people can enter other than me. I just listened to Lord Death and nodded my head.

"We need to go to class. The bell is about to ring." Caseron said trying to challenge Death to see if he would separate us even more.

Professor Stein replied, "See you later Death. We have puppies to dissect today!"


	7. Chapter 7: Parts of the Past?

**It's getting good! I need some animals for the class to dissect! Please help me! I don't want to look anything up! I'm lazy! Now, onward to chapter 7 of**

**Lost Souls****!**

As I walked with Caseron and Professor Stein I thought of what my life is going to be when I got to Stein's house. I was walking with a little sway, but I was walking on my own for now. Professor Stein was giving off waves of impatiences and I was being affected by them. By habit, I started to clench and unclench my fist.

Caseron noticed this and said to Professor Stein, "What are you being so impatient about? You wanted to dissect some puppies earlier and now you want what? The day to be over and to take Vashie from me? What are you going to have her do anyway?"

Professor Stein looked over my head to look at Caseron and say, "You think I'm going to dissect her don't you? Well, I have to, but I have to wait to do that. I am going to have someone at the house who can do things for me. Do you think I won't use her? She gets to clean, tidy, and stuff like that."

I looked at the two males fighting and said, "Guys stop fighting. It sounds really weird to say those things about me. We are almost to class. Get ready for the blood Caseron. I want to have fun with this today."

Caseron and Stein immediately went silent. I saw Caseron cringe when I said blood. I started to laugh, but stopped when I felt a stab of pain at my right side. I grabbed my right side, accidentally pushing myself toward Professor Stein.

Professor Stein caught me with ease and saw that I was still clutching my side, way to tightly. He placed me on the ground. I started to curl up out of pain, but I faintly heard Professor Stein say, "Don't let her curl up! Caseron, hold her feet! Someone hold her shoulders!"

I tried to fight them so hard. The pain starting to flow through my body was more of a powerful pain than that of burning or drowning. A knife wound would have been like a walk or even a simple social interaction. I was holding back a scream, but I had my mouth wide open with my eyes squeezed shut.

I felt something like a shock wave go into my stomach then throughout my body. It wasn't really painful compared to the pain going through my body right then. I felt more powerful ones go through my body until I opened my eyes from shock. The waves actually got through to my nerves. I saw that the waves were Professor Stein's soul force attack.

I tried to sit up, but another guy forced me to stay down. I saw Caseron's concerned face and relaxed, despite the pain inside. Stein saw that my eyes were opened and focused so he made the others let me go. I laid there for a little while then got up. "I'm sorry you guys. I don't think I am going to be participating in the dissection today. I wanted to cut up a puppy too!" I gave a realistic, fake laugh.

Most of the students did a half growl and sigh. Caseron helped me up onto my feet. The students walked into the class and sat down in their seats. I sat down in the front row with Caseron to my right. I was trapped in between two people if I had to escape.

Stein said something about cutting on a certain spot through the skin and muscle. I got bored and ignored him slightly. I then laid my head on the table in front of me and I was soon asleep. I started to dream something as I laid in the deep slumber.

The dream was kind of peaceful in the beginning of it, then it was horrid. I was in a meadow filled of red, purple, silver, blue, and many other colored flowers. The smell of the flowers were intoxicating to me. I saw nobody other than me in the meadow and I was just like a little girl. I ran through them, smelling every type and color of flower I saw. I ran into someone who ended up ruined my childish fun.

"You don't have to play those boring games anymore. You have me to play the fun games with now." The man who looked a little like me said He had the same vibrant red hair has mine. I looked into his eyes. They were a blood red! I screamed.

"No! Don't scream darling. Your dad is here. Your mom is off at work and I wanted to see you. I don't want you to be all alone, but I'll tell you something Mom doesn't want me to tell you. You are both a Meister and Weapon. I'm a Meister and Mom is a Weapon. By fault, you are both. You will find out many secrets about yourself that would scare you now. I will watch over you until I die tonight." The man who called himself my father said.

I looked up and said, "Why die tonight? The Sakura blossoms should bloom tonight. They're going to look so pretty! All of them just floating in the air!"

The man looked at me with such pity that he started to cry. He said bye to me, wished me a good life, and got up to walk away. I stared at the man until he disappeared over the hill.

I got up and dusted myself off. I looked down at the ground to realize that the meadow was dying. My bright red, purple, blue, silver, and black flower dress looked out of place. I thought that the man had died. I felt that he was the only one keeping this place alive in the first place.

My mom was nowhere to be found so I ran toward the now dead flowers. As I laid in the flowers, I grew to feel the numbness. The thought of losing someone was easy to bear with. It's when they leave you for another that it's really hard to deal with.

I finally got up and walked toward the new light in the distance. I really thought I could find another survivor from the meadow in the light. Instead I found a city that was very odd. There were others like me. Able to turn into a Weapon. I was so joyful that I just rushed in, not knowing if I'd be excepted.

I faintly heard someone saying my name over and over. It was a messenger boy that Lord Death sent. Caseron was staring at me sleep. I got up and rubbed my eyes. "What happened? What _is_ happening?"

Caseron said, "What just happen was that the puppy we dissected was really slimy on the inside. What's happening is that Lord Death has summoned you to his mirror room."


	8. Chapter 8: A Kiss, Fight and More!

**Thank you again for reading this fan fiction! I am writing it based on me being alone most of my life. A lot happens in this chapter! A kiss, a parting, another dream, and more, all to read now! Well, enjoy chapter eight of**

**Lost Souls****!**

I got up and moved past Caseron. I looked back and gave him a fake smile. I walked over to Professor Stein's desk. I asked the two males up there, "What do you want? I heard Lord Death wanted me? What for?"

The messenger boy wouldn't look me in the eyes, but he said, "Lord Death wants you to come to his mirror room. I don't know why. I just know he wants you to come now."

Professor Stein replied for me, "She can go. The dissection is over with anyway. She have to make it to lunch though. Next we do a bunch of rare bugs!"

I could tell that everyone wasn't happy about that, but I felt Caseron and Professor Stein's unhappiness the most. I stood there as the messenger finally looked at me.

The boy had fear in his eyes. I asked him what was wrong and he said, "Y-Y-Your eyes are tinted with a blood color! P-P-Professor Stein! Get her to Lord Death! I am going to tell him about this."

I stood there and brought my hands to my now fearful eyes. Professor Stein tried to look into my eyes, but Caseron tried to run to my side, and he had to pushed Caseron out of the way. Caseron didn't even land before he rushed to Professor Stein.

Professor Stein left my side to fight Caseron. By the time Professor Stein turned around, Caseron was in half Meister, half Weapon form. I was still staring at my hands thinking about my eyes being red like that man's eyes in my dream.

I looked up to see Caseron going after Professor Stein with his hand being a sharp blade. I couldn't do anything as I feel to the ground. Caseron cut Professor Stein right above his left eye and as the blood flowed into the eye, I thought of the man again.

I screamed as Professor Stein used his soul force attack on Caseron. They both stopped and looked at me holding my ears screaming, "Make the noise go away! Go away! Nobody wants you near! You go away! Beast!"

Both of the males came to my side forgetting the fight entirely. I just stopped screaming for a moment to cough. I was coughing up blood. The blood looked normal to me, but Professor Stein immediately stood up and called another student over. "I want you to get Lord Death here right now!"

Caseron was massaging my upper back and murmuring that it was going to be okay. I shakily got up. I walked to the doorway and said, "Don't worry. I'll go myself. Bye you guys. See you later."

As I tried to walk to Lord Death's room, I fell once onto my face. I got up quickly, without difficulty because I wanted to find out what was happening to me. I finally made it to Lord Death's mirror room after many more falls to the ground.

Lord Death was waiting very patiently for me to walk to him. Once I walked to right in front of him, I looked into the holes of his mask. Lord Death said, "Good you're here. I would like you to explain what happened in that dream you had while you were sleeping in class. How I know, is that the messenger boy I sent saw you twitching in your sleep."

I nodded and told him about my dream. I asked, "Do you know anything about that man in my dream? Anyway, what did you call me for? I know it wasn't just the dream. Was it the attack I had right before class?"

"Yeah. What happened there? You were just on the ground and Stein had to use his most powerful soul force attack on you to get you out of it. That must have been harsh. Also the red eyes part that the class probably heard?" Lord Death was still his bouncy self even though I was on the brink of being expelled.

I looked away from the holes in his mask for the first time. Lord Death saw this and knew something was very wrong. Lord Death did a Reaper Chop to get me back to my senses. I looked up at him like I actually felt the chop.

I think Lord Death nodded his head and I said, "I don't really know what happened before class other than that I felt that something was trying to take control of me from the inside and it hurt. The thing during class was about this voice inside my head. The voice sounds like the one man's voice, I think."

I started to tremble and Lord Death said, "Vashie? This may sound mean, but I have to do this. Until we find out what's wrong, I want to to stay out of the DWMA and to stay with Stein. He will find out what's wrong. I'm sorry for separating you and Caseron. You can go now."

I thought he was going to say this and I just walked out of Lord Death's mirror room. I walked with very little sway because I had to tell Caseron about not coming home with him tonight. Not being able to train together either. We have only known each other for two days!

I didn't feel anything and was totally numb when I heard the lunch bell ring. I saw Caseron rush out with both of our lunches. "Thank you for not disappearing. I was so worried."

I leaned into his shoulder when he came close enough. I had silent tears falling down my cheeks, onto Caseron's red coat. I didn't feel anything. I was just standing there, crying into my partner's shoulder.

Professor Stein sent all of the other students away from us. He was nice enough to walked past us with a slightly creepy and kind smile. I didn't really see anything with my eyes squeezed shut.

Caseron dropped the lunches and brought his hands up to hug me. I dug my face into his neck even more. I finally stopped crying and said, "I have to leave the DWMA until they found out what is on the inside of me. I can't go home either. I'll be with Professor Stein and not you. We just got a pet too."

I sniffled and Caseron replied, "It's okay. I'll visit you when I can. You won't be all alone again. I'll go to your loner world if you need me."

I grabbed the lunch Caseron made for me after untangling myself from the hug. I walked into the classroom with Caseron following me. I sat down where we normally sat during class and opened the bag.

Caseron was right. His cooking looked really bad. When I took a bite though, it was very tasty. Caseron saw me enjoying the food he made and he gave me a sweet smile. I looked at him with his smile and I grinned at him.

The bell rang just as we had finished the lunches. Of course, Professor Stein was the first one in the classroom. He waved me over and said, "I talked to Lord Death. I _will_ find out what this thing is. Go back to your seat now."

I obediently sat down next to Caseron. He asked me what just happened under his voice as the students filed in. I answered him with the truth. Caseron didn't flinch, he just casually nodded his head.

Once we had dissected a variety of rare beetles and almost endangered bugs, I got up, and walked with Caseron to the exit. I gave him a hug and he kissed my cheek on the break off of the hug. Caseron just ran back home smiling waving to me. I was in shock for a few seconds, then smiled and waved back.

I wasn't really happy to wait for Professor Stein. Once he came though, I became a professional actress. I was acting like I was happy to go and to see what kind of place he had. Professor Stein stopped my acting by saying, "You are giving me a headache with all this acting. You are really good, but you need to work on it to fool me. I really would dissect you right now if you weren't wanted by Lord Death and Caseron."

I thought to continue, but then thought that he can see my soul like Caseron and I could. I looked back to the road and asked, "How long am I going to be at your place? I really don't want to be dead to Caseron for over two days."

I felt Professor Stein's eyes digging into my skull, so I met his glare. His eyes had the compaction of a father that really hasn't known his child and just learned about them. I softened and my vision went black. I thought I was dreaming but instead, I was remembering something, using memories I thought that I didn't have.

I thought I was alone in the forest. I was walking through the bushes and dodging trees. I felt three souls around me and I didn't react. The souls were that of three boys. All of them were there to hurt me, but I just stood there and let them attack. I simply extended my arm and it had transformed into a blunt, wooden hilt.

The boys were closing in on me when I took my arm and swung it at all three's stomachs. I went toward one of the boys on the ground and punched him in the nose. With the other two, I punched them in their noses also. I then started to beat them with the stick as my hand. I didn't stop till they were begging, crying, and whimpering for the pain to stop. I still continued until they said sorry and screamed.

I woke up once I let the boys go with regret of not doing more to them. Professor Stein was carrying me in his arms. I looked around and Professor Stein answered my unspoken questions, "You collapsed while we were walking. We are almost there. Your soul feels to weak to walk so I'll carry you until we get there."

I nodded my head finally realizing that if I wanted to get better, I couldn't lie to Professor Stein. I started to drift off again, resting my head against Professor Stein's chest. I slept a dreamless sleep in the first time in all a long time.


	9. Chapter 9: Madness and A True Kiss

**Those people who have been waiting for a weird relationship, be disappointed! Now let's see what happened while Vashie was sleeping! If you really want to feel this chapter, listen to these songs while reading it: ****The Enemy**** by Papa Roach, ****Unstable**** by Chaotica, ****Out of Control**** by Hoobastank, and ****They're Coming to Take Me Away**** by Napoleon XIV. Now, onward to chapter eight of the fantastic **

**Lost Souls****!**

When I finally woke up, I was on a very hard bed with white sheets and a stitched white pillow. I got up and looked around the small room. There was a shelf with jarred things inside and most of the walls were a gray. I saw nothing other than the self that would be in my interest. I went to getting out of the bed when I saw something on the floor by my swinging feet.

I jumped down and grabbed it. It was a paper with notes on it. It read: Her soul is calm on the outside and most of the way in. It is stronger on the inner part, I could barely get through it. The soul wasn't very stable in the very center.

I couldn't read the rest because the hand writing was so sloppy. Professor Stein walked into me looking at the writing really hard. He snatched the paper from my hands. I looked up at him.

"Professor Stein? What's wrong? You don't seem like your normal self." I asked seeing him tuck the paper away.

Professor Stein said, "Call me Stein. You won't be part of the DWMA for a while anyway. What do you want to ask? I can see in your eyes that you want to ask me something."

I asked the first question on my mind, "Have you ever wanted to hurt someone or something more than it was already?"

Stein was taken back from the question and looked to the ground. I saw that he was fighting something he had inside of himself. I went to touch his arm, but he started laughing crazily. I stepped back, accidentally cornering myself against the bed.

Stein rolled his head to looked at me and said, "Oh yes. I have wanted to do so many things to people that I haven't done. I always been that way. What about you?"

"Yes. I have wanted to do that to many people. I hate it sometimes though. I hate the fact that people separate me from themselves because I'm different! Why am I like this? Why can't I be different in another way? To be like others, not really pleasing, but better than this." I started to yell at the floor in the end. I started coughing then.

Stein lifted me back to the bed and knelled down like a good father would to his daughter. Stein then said, "You don't have to change." I couldn't see his face, "I can make everyone else change. I _am _a scientist after all."

I was watching his face very intently so when he had a smile that was taking over most of his face, I wasn't expecting it. I backed up on the bed, accidentally kicking Stein in the face. As Stein landed on his back from the kick, he laughed like he couldn't believe that a little girl caused him to be like this.

I slowly went to the edge of the bed and looked over the side. I saw Stein with a creepy smile on again, but this time, it didn't look as crazy. I slowly got down and tried to pull him up. Stein was laughing so hard when I pulled him up that, he almost swallowed his cigarette.

I had to use some hidden strength to flip Stein over and make him cough it up. It was really nasty to see what Stein had eaten for lunch. I helped Stein up and he walked to the bathroom. I walked into the main room. I was exploring all the new surfaces as I heard choking from a few rooms away.

I ran in the sound's direction and saw Stein on the floor. I got on my knees next to him and asked him what was happening. Stein answered, "The Kishin soul within you is affecting me. Summon Lord Death."

I thought back to one of the times Stein was talking about calling up anyone in the mirror room. I remembered right before Stein started saying things like his undying mind and other creepy things. I quickly used the number to summon Lord Death.

I told Lord Death what happened and what Stein's notes said. Lord Death looked like he was expecting this to happen. He said, "Vashie. I want you to go to your partner Caseron, and tell him everything. Stay with him, but don't come to school. I don't want you to get hurt by the other students."

I nodded my head and asked, "What about Stein though? I don't think he's going to be okay." Right as I said that, Stein started laughing again.

I looked behind myself to Stein before looking back at Lord Death. Lord Death replied, "It's going to be fine. I know! Try using the calmer side of your soul! That might work."

I did as Lord Death said by relaxing and not thinking of anything other than my soul wave length. I calmed, soothed, and toughened parts of my soul before going to calm Stein's.

As my soul meet Stein's, one of his stitches broke open. Instead of panicking, I retracted my soul slowly. I sat down next to Stein and said sorry very sincerely.

Stein's head jerked up. He turned toward my face and I could tell that the madness was very low then. Stein felt the blood on himself and said, "You go do as Lord Death says. I'll see if I can fix this stitching again."

I nodded my head and walked out of the lab without one glance back. I was so happy to be reunited with my partner that I didn't see anyone that was around me. I did see a few people run though. Once I reached the dorm room door, I just stood there thinking about the worse things Caseron could say.

Right as I was going to open the door, Caseron and kitty cat tackle hugged me. "I know it wasn't very long, but I missed you Vashie. I have so much to tell you! You know the kitty cat? Her name is Blair! Seen as you weren't here, i made a huge meal for the two of us and now the only food left is the cereal."

Blair transformed out of kitty cat form and said, "It's okay though! I bought some groceries! I wanted to get some for being so rude to just appear at your home. If I sound selfish in the least, just tell me. I need to learn some manners anyway! Meow! I am so tired. I'm going to go to bed now."

I watched Blair leave for my room. I looked at Caseron again and just hugged him. He was so surprised that he just stood there. Caseron felt my warm tears rolling down into his black tank top and he raised his hands to my back to hug me back.

I continued to hug him until I felt Caseron twitch. I stepped back a little to see his face. Caseron had his eyes closed and when I untangled myself from him, he grabbed my hand. Caseron's eyes had tears in them. Caseron searched my eyes and had found what he wanted because he kissed me on the lips very lightly.

I closed my eyes just to enjoy this one happy moment when Caseron broke off the kiss. Caseron ran to his room trying to hide his blush. I wasn't even being slightly guarded. I slowly walked to my room turning off all the lights on my way.

When I reached my room, I saw Blair, in kitty cat form, lying on my pillows. I smiled to myself a little as I saw her. I walked in and pushed the door shut. I rested my head on the back of the door until I could feel the heat of a blush growing on my cheeks. I opened the door a little if Blair wanted out.

I got into bed slightly moving Blair, but not waking her. Blair got up yawned and curled up right by my face. Blair meowed loudly when she felt my cheeks flush with every time I relived the short, happy moment. Blair finally just got up and left my room.

I still couldn't go to sleep after the clock hands turned to three A.M. I got out of bed to walk into the dinning room. I saw Caseron, passed out on the table. I smiled at how he was acting like a little boy. I walked over to him and slightly shook his shoulders. Caseron just mumbled something about music and dug his face deeper into his elbow.

I sighed a very quiet sigh and picked Caseron up in my arms. Even though Caseron was slightly heavier than me, I could easily pick him up. I carried him to his room. Once we entered the doorway though, Caseron grabbed my shirt. I realized that he would have been alone if we didn't get Blair this morning and if Stein wasn't effected by my inner madness.

I murmured in Caseron's ear, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you. Even for half a day."

I walked to my room and placed Caseron on my still warm bed. He instantly grabbed one of my pillows. I watched him sleep for a few minutes then rested against the wall. I fell asleep in that position when Blair walked back in to jump up to the bed with Caseron. I fell into another dreamless sleep while staring at my two friends in my bed.


	10. Chapter 10: Vashie's Jealousy

**Okay guys make sure to read these intros and exits! I hope you liked the last chapter and like this one! I am so happy about the story line! PM me if you want anything in the story! I ****_might_**** add it in here because almost anything can happen! Onward to chapter ten of**

**Lost Souls****!**

_**Caseron's point of**_** view**

I woke up in a warm bed with something making a rumbling on my chest, I looked down and saw Blair purring. I pushed her off me very gently and sat up. The room was the way it was before with the desk near the window, the bed against one wall, and no nightstand. Instead of the usual emptiness of a nightstand though, there was Vashie's form.

I roughly pushed myself off the bed to go to the door and saw the alarm clock atop of the desk that read three P.M. I missed the whole day of school! I heard Vashie mumble something like not leaving and I froze in place. I turned around really stiffly to see Vashie's lavender eyes slightly opened, staring at me. She said, "What do you think your doing? I gave you my bed last night because you were out on the table. You really shouldn't stay up past eleven or twelve if you're supposed to go to school in the morning."

I calmly walked over to Vashie with a small amount of fear about what she would think of me after, the earlier moment. I got close enough to feel her body heat. "I woke up once school ended because your alarm clock wasn't on. I was going to go out of your room so you could sleep. I am sorry. You didn't have to move me to your room. Blair was enough by being on my lap when I fell asleep."

Vashie grabbed my wrist as I tried to turn around. "It's okay Caseron. You can come to me with your problems. I will always listen to you."

I felt the tears well up and flow down my cheeks as I looked at the floor instead of Vashie. Vashie grabbed my chin to make me look into her eyes. As she made me to look in her eyes, I felt a weird sensation go through my body.

I flinched and grabbed onto Vashie's shirt with the odd felling now pulsing through my body. Blair realized that I had fallen to the ground with a lot of noise and jumped out of the once quiet room. Vashie had fear in her eyes before she closed them and concentrated. I felt the once light blue, now tinted black and red, soul that was Vashie coming nearer and nearer to my silver soul. Before she could come any closer, I jerked back, the feeling now gone.

I felt Vashie pull back and let me go. I was crying as I ran from the bedroom to the front room.

_**Back to Vashie's point of view!**_

I chased after Caseron with no thought other than sorry going trough my head. I then felt a presence at our door and I screamed Caseron's and Blair's names to come back to the kitchen. Nobody listened to me and went to the door.

Caseron was already at the door to open it as I stood behind him ready to back him up if it was an enemy. Instead it was one of the girls from our class. I glanced at Caseron really quickly as the girl said, "Hey, I'm Madelyn. Sorry to bother you guys, but I sensed a Kishin soul. I followed it to this dorm room and~ I'm not accusing you of anything though! Don't get the wrong idea please!"

I watched those two talk before I went to the kitchen to cook the first meal of the day as dinner. I opened the fridge to see most of the dairy produces left and a few eggs. I went to work with making some scrambled eggs for dinner. I made sure to use up most of the ingredients that we had left.

I had finished making dinner and placed it on the table when I heard Caseron laughing. I gripped the steel fork I had in my hand and, with a forced calm, walked to him and Madelyn. "Dinner is ready and you have to eat something today or you won't sleep well."

Caseron and Madelyn turned to look at me. He nodded and said to Madelyn, "I got to eat , bye now Madelyn. Maybe see you at school tomorrow."

Once Caseron closed the door smiling, I couldn't stand it anymore. I threw the fork into the nearest wall and Caseron's smile faded. He tried to step near me when I screamed at the floor, "All people are the same. I can't have _one_ thing that is mine and mine alone. I don't get you all! Do you truthfully understand me!? If so you wouldn't be doing this Caseron!"

"That's not~ Never mind. If you don't want me happy, I'm going to leave. I don't really need you anyway. You're a Kishin, a monster in human form. You _should_ be executed."

I felt the tears well up even more now, "If you really felt that way from the moment you found out, would you really have kissed me last night? That or you're just a player like all the others? Faking to be kind to get to me. Well, which is it?"

The form of my betraying partner sharply turned around and knelt by me, "No Vashie! I'm not like that. I really just wanted to~"

I muffled his words with a light kiss to the lips. My tears covered his cheeks until we both cried together. We broke off the kiss and got up. Blair was already eating her food as we sat down in silence. It felt really awkward at the table as I finally finished before everyone else for once.

Blair and Caseron were eating very politely with some sporks. I announced that I was taking a shower and asked Blair to do the dishes tonight. I had on last glance before disappearing into the large bathroom.

I turned the dial for the heat directly in the middle. I wanted to be cold and hot at the same time, like Caseron made me feel. The shower did refresh me, but I didn't get what I wanted out of it. I wrapped the colorful, fluffy, clean, towel around my body and dashed to my room.

When I entered though, there was Caseron sitting on my bed. He looked up to see me dripping wet and nude wanting to get some clothes. I clutched the towel closer to my sleek frame as he said, "I-I-I am so sorry! I'll leave now!"

He tripped on some of my stuff trying to dash out of my room and I threw a pillow at his face. "Keep your head under there until I tell you to uncover it!" Caseron immediately did as I said and I quickly got dressed into some of my colorful fuzzy pajamas.

I grabbed the pillow from Caseron's blushing face and threw it back on the bed. We sat on the edge of the bed and he got the nerve to tell me, "Vashie? I-I-I want to tell you something."

I could tell he was nervous so I said, "Go ahead. I didn't expect you to wait for me in my room for nothing."

"I-I-I. Um. How do I say this?" His hands were rubbing together like he was getting super anxious, "I would really want to stay by your side as long as I can!"

I was startled so I said nothing to the body next to mine. He grabbed my hand and applied pressure to it. I returned it in silent support. We sat there for a while before Caseron asked, "I have to go to school tomorrow and I was wondering that after a bath..."

I felt him get nervous again and said, "Yes. You can have my bed. I am going to do something really quick at my desk, then I'll wait for you."

Caseron looked at me and gave me an embarrassed smile, "You know me so well. Thank you Vashie. My partner, my friend."

I smiled dearly at him as he walked out then I went to work on my plan for tomorrow. I knew I had to go shopping for food and some nicer and more modest clothing for Blair. I also have to clean the dorm and the porch area. I wrote this all down as I heard Caseron turning on the water for the bath.

I was just finishing the list when I heard Caseron's frightened scream. I rushed out of my room thinking, 'No, no, no. Not again. I don't want to have hurt him again.'

I flew past every door and opening to stand before the large bathroom door. I heard the sounds of panting and whimpering from his fear. I slowly opened the door to see a bath tub full to the top with blood red water. In the corner of the tub was Caseron holding the tugged down leafy shower curtain to his wet body.

With fearful eyes Caseron turned toward me and mouthed the single word, help, before being pulled under the surface of the bloody water.

_**Cliff hanger! As for the new character, look up Korazoe's Souls Under the Moon fan fiction. She is my friend and we agreed on everything with our characters. It isn't violating any rules I know to have a friend to intertwine their story with another friends' story with permission from the other. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! I hope you read Souls Under the Moon from Korazoe! I don't really want to share my viewers, but hey! It's your choice. PM me if you have a problem about this chapter or any other chapter. Till next time! **_

_**I Thirst for Blood.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Caseron's Jealousy

**Okay, I write this on spot, so I don't think of anything before hand! I think it's awesome how well I can do with writing like that! I hope you loved the last chapter and you're lucky not to have a cliff hanger from the last one! Okay, tell me if you have a problem with any of these chapters, in the reviews or PM me. I'd like to have your opinions! Now to chapter eleven of**

**Lost Souls****!**

I was so frightened that my emotions were to much of a jumble. I felt the madness within me rising until it almost completely filled me. I felt the rage, the need of power, and the loneliness inside taking over. It all came at me and I threw my head back. Fangs were growing out of my mouth that was foaming, claws were growing in a rapid rate, and as I looked in the mirror, my eyes were red.

Instead of howling at my new state, I dove into the tub. His soul was covered by all the blood and I felt my Kishin self say, "Drink it. All of it. It will help you find him." I ignored the voice and continued to look for Caseron in the seemingly endless blood.

I finally heard the movement of something farther down. The Kishin inside said to feast on the being. Once again I tried to ignore it. The hand below me was one I knew, reaching up for me to grab it. He was frightened a little by the claws, but when he felt the palm he was calm again.

I pulled with as much force as I could, which was a bit to much. Caseron's body flew to mine. He held on tight to my clothes as I made my attempt to go up to the surface. His hand was about to slip when I grabbed onto his wrist with my hand. He flinched as fresh blood flowed from the wound my claws inflicted.

Unconsciously, I licked my lips, dodging my fangs. His face lit up with fear, but still the deep flicker of compaction. I tightened the hold on his wrist, moving my claws out of the way. He smile and nodded his head upward. There was a little light coming from above.

I saw a hand reaching down into the blood just in my reach. I grabbed it as it hailed us up into the harsh bathroom light. Caseron and I were on the ground panting from the lack of pure oxygen when I felt a silver blade at my neck.

I looked up the blade to see a boy no older then seventeen. He had ear buds in his ears and I could hear the music coming from them. he was looking at me with blue eyes that looked like they were waiting for something. I looked over at Caseron and smiled, now happy that he was safe.

I heard two gasps from the males and the boy removed the blade from my neck. I looked at them both with questions in my eyes. Caseron nodded once to my hands, I listened and saw that they were normal again. Still suspicious of the boy, I slowly got up.

The boy let me get up and I helped my partner up. I said to the boy, "You probably don't hear me, but you can read lips if you've had those in for long enough. I'm going to led my partner to his room and then to bed. If you want to talk, go to the living room."

The boy nodded and said a bit loud, "I'm Justin Law, the European division's Death Scythe."

I walked out of the bathroom holding my partner's shaking shoulders. I gave Caseron a pair of his pajamas and he got dressed. I quickly led him to my room and laid him on my bed with the sleeping Blair. He was asleep in seconds.

I walked out to see Justin sitting on the floor. I walked right in front of him and waited for him to say something. He sat there for a really long time staring into my eyes until he finally said, "Do you like music?"

I nodded not expecting that has his first question. "I have a personal player on my desk. I don't use it to much anymore. Why are you so calm when earlier you had a blade to my throat?"

"I know you're a Kishin and I thought that you're a student that Lord Death should deal with and not me. What's your name? You know mine."

"Vashie Noseren. As you have seen, I'm a Kishin,a Meister, and a Weapon. My partner is Caseron Albakana and he is~"

"Both a Meister and Weapon. Lord Death told me. You two are the talk of the city. I came because you're power escalated beyond the powers of a witch and the, now dead, Kishin Asura."

I looked deep into his eyes to see if he was lying. "I would think that a younger Kishin like me would be weaker than the once skilled Kishin Asura. I didn't even know I was part Kishin before yesterday."

Justin nodded his head and said, "You seem like an innocent girl. Would you like to hear what I'm listening to? I can give you the song if you like it."

I shrugged my shoulders and he started to tug one of the ear buds farther out of his shirt. I moved to the side so he didn't have to pull it all out. At the movement, he froze. I tilted my head to the side and he continued.

Once Justin finally got enough of the ear bud out, he handed it to me. The song was good and had a nice, fast beat to it. I listened to it until I saw Justin kind of trying not to claw at his missing ear bud. I took it out and handed it back to him.

He immediately took it and placed it back into his ear. I smiled at the little movement. I got up to go get my music player and he grabbed my wrist to say, "Come back. I don't want the most powerful Kishin to slip away from me and Lord Death."

I just shook my head as I turned back to my room. Once I entered, I saw Caseron curled up in a ball whimpering. "I-I-It's not fair. It isn't fair Vashie!"

I went over to him and hugged his curled body. I suddenly remembered the earlier scene with him and Madelyn talking. "I'm so sorry Caseron. I didn't mean~"

"Shut it. I'll talk to you in the morning. Go have fun with your new friend." His tears flowing more rapidly down his cheeks. I really felt sad, but I knew that he wouldn't forgive me and let me leave. I grabbed the music player and walked out. I found Justin on the floor where I left him.

"Hey there Vashie. Did you find your music player?" Justin said with one ear bud in his hand.

"Yes. I do have it. I have some headphones too." I sat down turning the device on.

Justin stared as I got everything on and ready to run. I selected my favorite song that I had on the device. I listened to it once before Justin tilted his head to the side and said, "What song is it? I can slightly hear the beat. It sounds pretty nice,"

I pulled my headphones off and restarted the song once Justin put them on. I watched his face, trying to see any reaction. He gave nothing away through his face or eyes. Once i knew that the song was over, he flipped through my playlist. I grabbed the headphones from his head pulling the devise from his hands at the same time.

"What?! Why did you do that!? I was enjoying myself!" The now angry Justin said getting in my face after putting his ear buds in.

I shrugged and put the headphones on myself. I flipped to one of the songs at the bottom of the playlist. I put it on and surrendered myself to the music. I fell into the safe arms of the band's beat and the singer's rough voice. I felt myself drifting off to sleep before the song even ended. It wasn't a slow song really, it was a pain taking song. I faintly felt someone shaking my shoulders.

I jerked away from the peace I was in to see Justin trying to pull away my headphones. I was clutching them tightly with a needy feeling. I relaxed when I realized that the song was over and I was back to normal. Justin said, "You probably need some sleep. I'm going to leave. Good bye Vashie Noseren."

I led Justin to the door and said bye. I turned off all the lights and made sure that Blair was asleep before heading to my room. I found my partner half asleep staring at the door. As I walked in, I threw the music player and headphones at one of the corners.

I felt Caseron get really sleepy when he got up to go to the bathroom. I let him go then laid down waiting for him.

When he walked back in, I was the one who was tired. I had my back to the wall, over the blankets, and I was clutching one of the pillows. I heard a faint laugh before Caseron got into the bed. The laughter didn't stop, so I threw the pillow at him.

"Meany! I got to go to bed for school and you have to do many exercising chores to do tomorrow." He yawned and laid on his side facing me. I turned to the wall so he couldn't see me blushing. I felt his arm drape on my waist as I heard him start to sleep talk. I didn't mind the heat Caseron gave off because I was freezing. I slowly fell asleep with the warmth of Caseron's arm on my waist.

**Thank you for reading this story! Okay, two things with the story! First, whoa Caseron! Second, I wonder what will happen in the morning? I hope you really liked this chapter! I think I'd love it if I just continued this story on for a while! Please do reviews! I would really like to know what you think! Have a good day my viewers! Till next time!**

**I Thirst for Blood**


	12. Chapter 12: Bonding Time!

**I really don't have a big personal life. xD Doing a chapter right as the other one is posted. I'm wearing down my keyboard keys too! I must press them to hard! I wonder what will happen with these two now! Okay, I want to post this soon so... Now, onward to chapter twelve of**

**Lost Souls**

I woke up to a comfortable heat right next to me. I felt that my hand was intertwined with something and that my forehead was against something too. I slowly opened my eyes to see Caseron's face right in front of me. His breath was still calm and in a rhythm. I looked down, without moving my head, to my hand which was holding his hand, tightly.

I wanted to just lay there for a while, but at the same time, Caseron has to go to school and I need to clean. I said his name ever so quietly to see if he would react. he closed his eyes tighter and moved it a little closer like I was a stuffed animal to snuggle. I saw his eyes open slightly and widen quickly.

"I-I-I am so sorry Vashie!" He ripped his hand from mine and tried not to frown.

"Don't move. You're going to rip your arms and legs off that way. You might want to untangle yourself from the blankets first too." I watched as he flailed his arms and legs trying to get the blankets off. I sat up and started to help him. He watched in wonder as I untangled the blankets in one swift motion.

"How in the world did you do that? One motion to untangle that many~"

"It's simple really. You just look for the most tangled spot and instead of tackling that spot, go for the least tangled spot. You then grab and pull that spot!" I smiled as I explained it.

Caseron nodded and walked out of the room saying, "I going to get ready for school. May you please fix breakfast, I'm to lazy to do it?!"

"Of course, unless Blair is right now." I changed into my usually outfit and brushed my hair. I put it up into a bun so it wouldn't get into my face while working today. I walked to the kitchen and saw Blair already cooking something.

"Hey there Vashie! I went out last night for some fish and vegetables. I know that you're thinking, 'Fish! In the morning!' but I'm really hungry!" she said chopping the head off of the fish.

I shook my head and got plates out. I helped her cook the fish and the vegetables correctly. I carried the food to the table where Caseron was waiting with my music player. "No! Don't just go through the songs please. I really don't want to loss any of the songs!"

"Oh Vashie! Sorry, I was just a little curious. I wondered what kind of music you like. I see that you like the harder rock and also a few slow songs. I like the songs you have on here. Whoa, I like your hair!" he said handing the device back to me. I lowered my head a bit then sat down in my spot at the table. Blair handed out the food as I tried to make small talk.

"So Blair? Would you like to go shopping with me later today? I'm was thinking of getting you some new clothes. I also want to know your favorite meals so we can make them one night!"

"That would be awesome! I've wanted better clothes! Oh and the food! I have strange taste with food though!"

"It's okay Blair. We can try new things." Caseron said looking at me instead of the kitty cat.

I narrowed my eyes at my partner as Blair slammed her fork down saying, "I really feel left out here you guys. You two are all snugly while I'm ignored! I really can't stand it anymore! If I'm a pet, then I'm a pet that wants attention! You two brought me in so he wouldn't be so lonely right? Well, he has you has a girlfriend now! You don't need me!"

I got up now ignoring the breakfast, "No Blair. You're the protector of the doom and our friend. You are able to stand our presence. That's more than so people at school can do! You are kind and important to us."

She turned into a kitty cat and just snuggled into my arms. I looked over at my partner and said, "You finish breakfast and go to school. You missed yesterday."

He nodded and gobbled down the rest of his breakfast. He quickly got up and left the dorm. I soothed Blair until she could transform back to her human form. Once she did she said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. I just felt left out. I'm sorry Vashie. I really didn't mean to call you~"

"It's okay. I really think that you _should _have more attention. I feel really bad, so I'm going to get you some really cute clothes so you can forgive me! We can talk during the day too! Anything you want, that's not to expensive, I might get you!"

She smiled a really large smile and we started to wash the dishes. I handed Blair the list of things to do. I had placed them in the order that I wanted them done even! "So the kitchen first, then the bathroom, and living room to start! Okay, I feel so bored right now. Oh I know! Tell me a bit on yours and Caseron's relationship!"

We were done with the dishes and the table that we usually do each morning when we started on the kitchen. "Um. I think that he is is just looking for someone to relate to. I really want to~"

Blair waited for me to continue, but I didn't. I felt the emotions inside me mix up again as the Kishin inside started to rise again. The kitty cat scratched my face to wake me up. I felt the madness slip away very quickly and I gave the kitty cat a hug. "Thank you Blair! You saved me from going into Kishin form again!"

"Uh. Okay. You're welcome Vashie. Now we need to finish this disgustingly dirty kitchen." She said returning the hug real quick before we pulled away from each other.

we cleaned the house much quicker than if it was just me. Blair was so excited to go clothes shopping that I was sucked into her happiness. We locked the place up and walked out into the sunlight. We walked to many clothing departments before Blair picked one with some really cute shirts in the window. We went in there and bought some clothes for both of us.

"Hey Vashie! Let's get some ice cream! It's so grossly hot out here that I'm sweating!" I nodded my head in response of her question.

We sat down at one of the nearby benches to eat the ice cream bowls we got. I got some chocolate, fudge, brownie ice cream while Blair got some strawberry, orange ice cream. Some guy passed by us and yelled, "Hey there Vashie Noseren and kitty cat Blair!"

We turned to see who was yelling at us and saw Justin running toward us. We both groaned at his sudden appearance then he said, "Vashie your Kishin soul wave length went haywire for a few second three hours ago."

I gave him a dirty look as everyone around us looked at me suddenly. "Get Lord Death! There might be another Kishin running around in our city!" Every single one of the people ran to tell even more people.

I hung my head and sighed. "Why Justin? I was having a good day with Blair and you had to go and ruin it with~"

"No, no, no! Lord Death wants to see you actually. He sent me to get you because I know what you looked like unlike the other Death Scythes."

I stared and said with a determined look, "I'm only going to come if Blair comes with me."

He nodded his head and started to run to the DWMA, "You two going to come?"

Blair and I shared a glance before running to catch up with the boy ahead of us. I really wanted to know what was going on inside of me with a friend. Blair and I were carrying our bags as we finally got to the DWMA.

"Well, you know the way from here. I'm going to add more songs to my playlist." Justin said turning around, "Good bye Vashie Noseren and Kitty Cat Blair. Have a good day." He ran the way we came from as we turned to the DWMA.

"Well, here is where we find out about you Vashie! I'll be by your side as long as Lord Death allows it." She said as we walked into the school building.

**Three chapters in one day! All within three hours of each other! Hope you liked this! Please leave a review, even if it's a negative one. I might PM those negative ones if they don't have any point though. You guys know, like: You suck or something like that. Well, hope you review. PM me if you want anything in the story! I might be able to fit it in somewhere! Till next time!**

**I Thirst for Blood**


	13. Chapter 13: Truth Reviled

**Thank you for even looking at this story from others! I think I'll explain a few things that have happened in this chapter because Lord Death is going to tell us everything that has happened. I hope you will deal with a bit of boring writing! Sorry! I'll try to make it a bit interesting! Shout out to Korazoe! Some of this I got from you. Thank you for the same reasons as Vashie to Blair! Now to chapter thirteen of **

**Lost Souls****!**

With Blair hanging onto my left arm, I trudged into the school's halls. I looked into every classroom, feeling each venomous stare. Blair and I straightened to look proud and unafraid because of habit on our part. I saw my class to have a tackled hug from Caseron.

Blair meowed and jumped away from us. "I didn't know you'd come over to the school today. I thought you and Blair would go out and have fun the whole day."

I said in his ear, before pushing him away, "Lord Death wants to see me. Blair is going to give me support because you're in class."

He slightly nodded his head to the left and walked around me to Blair. I felt a tinge of jealousy spark up then remembered last night's scene. I heard a few of my classmates whispering, so I took action. I purposely tipped onto the door frame. I liked the reaction the others showed, jumping back with a squeal. I started to lose myself and laugh in a crazed way. I felt Blair pulling on my shoulder and I went with her to Lord Death's mirror room, forgetting Caseron by the door of the classroom.

I got some consciousness back when we entered the mirror room. I calmed down to take over the control that I felt that I was losing. "Hiya! Didn't know you would come by this fast. Vashie, I don't mind Blair being here, but do you want her here? I am going to tell you everything I know that you may have a question to."

I quickly nodded my head and said, "I asked Blair to spend the day with me and she is going to no matter what we are doing. I want her by my side until I decide that she shouldn't hear anymore. I know that the whole school has the knowledge of me being a Kishin. I don't really care either. I'm guessing you want to know everything that has happened with and around me?"

"Actually, I know it all. I just want you to tell me in the order you want to know this things in."

Blair saw me pondering the question and answered, "I'm guessing you want to know the whole thing so. What about starting from the beginning?"

I nodded and Lord Death began, "It began with your parents. Your mother, Jade, was a very skilled Meister in this school. She left because she didn't like anyone at this school. The school she went to was in fake Death City I made if another Kishin appeared. She meet your father, the man in your dreams, Kain. He was Weapon, a double sided axe. He was a very violent man, but was calmed by your mother. I had always had a problem with him because he was kicked out of every school he went to. When I went to visit the fake Death City, I saw that it was in ruin because of him. The whole city was at war with one man who turned Kishin, but was able to be tamed by your mother. I found that she had abandoned you in one of the flower fields to kill your father. She was grieving so much, that she forgot about you before she killed herself. I told one of my Death Scythes to find you and they never did. You came to me though."

I felt the kitty cat and Lord Death staring at me as I sat down right then. "I always thought that my mom abandoned me. I never really felt that my dad did though. I guess I know that much now. Okay, Lord Death may you please tell me about my. Condition?" I grabbed Blair hand and dragged her down with me.

"So your condition is the cause of your father. I think he and Jade had you once he started to lose it. I felt that the human souls in my fake city were fading. Anyway, you got his Kishin genes. A Kishin can be pulled back from the madness with the power of a closer friend. Kain was a bit back to himself to just care for you. He really wanted you to grow up in a good environment even though he knew that the madness would over come him without you and Jade."

"You okay Vashie?" I nodded my head to Blair's question. "What was the tub of blood last night? I want to know that because I had to clean that mess up." I smiled weakly and looked back to Lord Death.

"The blood was the sign of madness. I figured that the another Kishin would want your power Vashie. You are even more powerful then Kishin Asura. He was a Kishin for years and you, only a few days old as a Kishin, has more power than him. There would be thousands of Kishin surrounding you right now if you were to go outside of Death City. You're at risk just outside the DWMA. It is just so odd that the Kishin would have come at Caseron instead of you."

Caseron burst into the room, like Lord Death saying his name summoned him. "Speak of the Devil and here he is." Blair said to me and I stifled a laugh as we stood up.

"Well? How's it going? You find everything out? I forgot too pack a lunch for myself today!" my ever so cheerful partner said.

"Well. I have one more question. Lord Death? What will happen to me? You said something with half Kishins and someone matching or something like that." I felt my checks flush.

My female roommate blushed herself and sneaked a glance at our other roommate. He was oblivious to what we were talking about and just looked patient. Lord Death continued once we looked back at him.

"Well, like I said earlier. A closer-than-friend would get rid of your Kishin side. If that person isn't strong enough, they can't be with you. They need a strong heart, mind, and soul. Someone compatible to you. I think that your partner now is a good match to those requirements."

Blair and I were blushing madly at the finial sentence the principal said. I took a curious glance at Caseron to see him smiling over at me. I felt the heat get higher then I just couldn't stand it so I yelled, "St-stop! I just want to go home! I need to think about what you told me. We'll see you Lord Death."

Grabbing Blair's and Caseron's hands, I ran out of the mirror room. We made it to the classroom and I stopped running. "I-I-I am sorry. I just. Sorry."

Caseron smiled, still holding my hand. "It's okay. I'm going to want to know what's wrong and what happened again. You two go home and have some fun with those bags around your wrist. Go get some more if you want!" He handed us a bit of cash from his back pocket.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about these clothes! Let's go get some more Vashie! I want you and I to have at least one matching outfit! Thank you Caseron! We'll see you after school!" She pulled my hand as the bell rung.

Right before she pulled me away though, I lightly kissed my partner's cheek. His surprised face was priceless as we ran away from the classroom. We kind of pushed a few students to get out of the school, but it was utterly fine as we got out. We were panting on the ground while laughing.

Blair caught her voice before me and asked, "So? Are you going to ask Caseron out? You have a larger reason to be with him other than that you like him."

"Um well. I um. I want to, but I'm kind of scared. I really don't want him to reject me. I think that we should go try on these outfits now. I'm not much of a girly girl, but I know a cute outfit when I see one." I felt awkward so I stood up and helped her up. "Thank you Blair."

"You're avoiding the subject. What are you thankful for though. I didn't do anything." We were down the steps and about to go on the main street.

"For being a friend. A true friend that I can count on. We need to hurry before someone recognizes us." We sped our speed up until we were spotted by a mouse like think.

"Hello! My name is Excalibur. Unfortunately I have no idea to get to the DWMA. Do you know the way?"

"Um. Yeah. It's just a few blocks fro~"

"Fool! I was telling you part of the five hour story party. You can leave now. I have more important places to be."

We just shrugged and walked to our shared dorm. We placed the bags in the bathroom and I went to my room for the separates thingy. I looked around under my bed for it and when I did, I found a note on it.

**Well, tell me what you think in the reviews! I hope I didn't make it that boring! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. The fated pair, and kitty cat, will have more of an adventurous time now! The note will be the key! Thank you again and 'till next time! **

**I Thirst for Blood**


	14. Chapter 14: Tears and Fake Happiness

**This story is going well I think. I have to remember to do my other three stories though! I keep not wanting to do them! xD I have writer's block! I'm able to write some random things then use that though! I have a good writer's block! I may hate myself, but I'm great... I guess. Now to chapter 14 of **

**Lost Souls**

The note was in Caseron's neat writing. I could see that it was a very long note, more like a letter, addressed to me. I mumbled it to myself instead of reading it just in my letter said: 'I am so sorry Vashie, my partner. I didn't think it would end out this way. I connected with you the first time I saw you and I wanted to get to know you instantly. We have shared a few kisses and such. You've shared your bed with me every night you've been with me. You also make delectable food everyday for me and Blair. Well, to the point now. I feel as if, now that I know your secret and have seen you in your Kishin form, that I have to tell you mine. I am not a innocent, little boy as most think. I am the son of a Weapon and a Meister, yes, but I have a a small amount of black blood within me from my abusive mother. I don't have enough courage yet to tell it to your face. Also, the reaction I had to you before meeting Maddy, well... I think it was the result of your madness and my black blood. I don't want to seem mean, but I want you to know that you aren't that good to my body even though, mentally, you're great. I want to be with you for a very long time like I said when you saved me, but until you're able to tame the beast inside of you. I am hoping you find this letter and except it. I also hope theses things as well; you to stay my friend and partner and I want to tell you my full, truthful past. Love, Caseron'

I started crying for no reason other than that we couldn't be together. I curled myself up with my back up and silently wailed into my hands and the letter.

"Hey Vashie?! Where are you? I want to be wearing a matching outfit when Caseron comes home!" Blair walked into me panting on the floor with a wet object pressed to my face. She helped me up, out of the fetal position I was in, to sit cross legged. "What's wrong?"

I whimpered and told her about the letter. Her face was full of shock then I said, "Well," with sudden, fake, happiness, "we should get those outfits on! Let's pick a really cute one, so when Caseron comes home, he won't recognize us! It's going to be so awesome!"

I pulled up the glaring, magical, kitty cat, human. I faked the happiness while we tried on the outfits, deciding on two cute, maid ones, made dinner, and set the dinning room up. I started to be affected by my fake happiness right before my partner walked into the dorm.

I held back the tears before acting as a happy-go-lucky person. I totally fooled him. He didn't even realize that I felt horrible before. I started laughing as I went over and hugged his thin frame, but once I put my head on his shoulder, I cried my eyes sore.

He was surprised and said in a quiet voice just for me, "You read the one letter didn't you? Well, I'm sorry, but it's true." He flinched and pulled his self from my grasp to huddle on the floor, "My black blood is actually going to react soon!"

With horror at the pain I was causing my best friend, partner, and, going to be, boyfriend. I ran out of the building to go to the roof. Once there, I cried and threw my fist into the rough surface. They started to bleed horridly as the sky turned a dark blue, almost black. I didn't even react as Blair came up to tell me about dinner, she shrugged and walked off as I sat there on the roof.

My mood suddenly shifted as a bloody Kishin jumped onto the roof again. I forced my once depressed self up to my feet. It advanced toward me as my bloody hand turned into a short, black and red blade. I slightly heard crashing sounds before my senses went off as I numbly fought with my bladed hand. I was seeing through my eyes, but without control. What I saw was odd, for me, a Kishin!

Maka and Soul were on the edge of the roof watching me fight the one Kishin and the other one that showed up, Blair had a pan in her hand, and Caseron had red, puffy eyes that were full of amazement as my other hand turned into an identical blade. I killed the first Kishin as I was defending against the other. I regained my senses as I slashed through the air, narrowly missing the fast moving Kishin. My eyes flew open as I called out my friends' name. He instantly knew to transform into his sleek, short, red, purple, and black dagger. I really wanted to release some angry from myself with close combat.

Maka rushed me as I was stabbing the other, not as bloody, Kishin. Soul transformed and flew to her hands as she reached me and Caseron. I looked at the two DWMA students with a bit of laughter in my gut. Maka slowly brought the sharper edge of Soul's blade to my throat and dragged it across it. I threw my partner away from me and the two in front of me. I heard Maka say," Good. Now to get to you. We don't have to harm anyone else because of you now."

I chuckled and said, "Thank you for sparing them. Caseron, stay there! I don't want you to be dragged into this. Blair would you please bring our roommate to the dinning table to eat? I would be happy. Also, go onto my iPod to my number five hundred twenty-four please. Okay, now I'm ready."

Everyone listened to me as my roommates walked inside, Maka moved Soul's blade to be around me as she grabbed my collar and forced my lower back to the sharp blade. "Now I'm going to make you pay for all you caused."

I felt the sharp realism that she was going to kill me. I smiled and whispered to myself, "At least I left my friends off on good terms this time. Thank you for saving me from myself and for saving my friends." I closed my eyes, waiting for the stinging feeling of pain, blood, death, and finally peace.

**Cliff hanger! A true one this time! I can't update for a while, or they will be really, really weird or about really weird things... That or some fluff might appear. Nothing that bad though! Sorry for the short chapter this time! I really wanted to make it longer, but I'm tired and I want to sleep. Okay, hope you enjoyed and sorry this story feels like it's taking forever to do! Till next time!**

**I Thirst for Blood**


	15. Chapter 15: The Fight and Transformation

**I"M SO SORRY GUYS! I took over twenty-five days to do this! xD I can't believe that it took this long. Well, I hope you can send me ideas, videos, and anything else inspirational! Well, onward to chapter 15 of **

**Lost Souls**

**Caseron's point of view**

I didn't want to leave her. My friend, my partner, the one I was going to ask to be my girlfriend. I felt very broken inside for the fact I couldn't do anything up there to protect her. I was afraid she may die, but I had to come up with something quickly.I walked into the dorm room from the back door. I heard a quick knocking at the front door and ran to it like it could be the savior of my heart.

I tripped over a few things before pulling the door open, almost hitting myself with it. I couldn't see the person that well, but it said in a male's voice, "Hello. Would you like me to help your friend? I have a price though."

I didn't even think as I nodded my head furiously. "Yes, I'll do anything! Please just save Vashie!"

I saw the flash of bright white teeth as he mumbled, "Follow me then, my new servant." I didn't react to anything that we pasted or heard. I just wanted to see if my partner was okay.

**Vashie's point of view**

I had my eyes closed, but opened them wide when I heard the noise behind Maka. I saw my friend come from the edge of the building, then saw the cloaked man. I noticed a lock of fiery red hair peeking out from the side of the hood. My eyes widen when he looked at me. Red eyes, red hair, and he was my father.

Maka noticed that I was no longer looking at either of the Meister or Weapon. Maka turned her head to look at the figure and it disappeared. It reappeared behind me instead.

Maka screamed at Soul and they both ignored me to fight my father. He was fast and skilled, nothing like the normal Kishin here in Death City. I could see that he was teasing the two because I say him purposely slow down to let them get closer with a bit of hope, then quickly get out of their reach.

I felt a tugging on my right sleeve and turned to see Caseron crying, but with a happy smile on his face. "Hey Vashie. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" His hands started to roam around my neck and back, looking for any cuts.

I relaxed to his touch. "I'm tired. Can I go to sleep now?" I felt his arms as I collapsed and blacked out, submitting to the darkness.

_Time skip because I'm lazy and you want the story details not the boring stuff._

I woke up in my room with a wet cloth over my face. I felt Blair at my side, tending to me while I heard my father, no Kain, and Caseron talking in another room. I went to get up, but a massive wave of pain and madness hit me. "Hey Blair? What happen and how long was I out?"

"Oh Vashie! You're finally awake! It's almost been three days since you blacked out. Also, isn't Kain awesome? He told Maka and Soul off of us! Isn't so great?" She was smiling the whole time she talked. I knew something was up.

"Blair. What's going on. You can tell me. I won't say a word if you don't want me too."

"Um... Well. Kain is a Kishin and his servant is now Caseron. You know when we came down here? Well, Kain was at the door and wanted a price for saving you. They're deciding whether to have Caseron as a servant or to have you. Caseron doesn't want to give you up, yet Kain wants someone... Better then Caseron. Also, Kain won't take you has a maid or servant. He wants your soul, or your Kishin side anyway."

My eyes widened from what she said. _My _father_ wants my soul. Oh great! Now I have another thing to do__! I really don't want Caseron involved in this. Maybe we can come up with a plan? Speaking of the boy._

The two males strolled in. My partner was so happy to see me alive while Kain just stared at me without a bit of pity. I felt the madness again and I noticed that my partner wasn't getting near me or Kain. I ignored the dizzying pain and rushed to the large bathroom.

My eyes were a black with a blood red pupil, finger nails a bit longer, and my teeth were fangs. I started to freak out. "WHY!? TELL ME YOU LAME EXCUSE FOR A FATHER!" I screamed at Kain who walked in with the others behind him.

"This was going to happen anyway. Deal with it. You're lucky you didn't have to feel all the pain that comes from changing. You were asleep during all of it. If you want answers, we have to go to Shinagami-sama." He started to walk away.

I ran to my room to grab some sunglasses and some gloves and walked out of the room with it all on. "Okay. We're going to Lord Death now. EVERYONE. Caseron, Blair and you too Kain."

"Call me father. I am your father after all. Father, papa, dad, daddy, something of the sort, not by my name though." Kain said looking me in the eyes.

I ignored the comment as we walked to the school. I hope I don't get attacked on the way there.

**I hope you liked! I've finish one others stories so I'm almost able to focus on one only. I'm sorry I took so long. I am going to give you a real treat next chapter, if you tell me what you want that treat to be. ;3 Till next time!**

**I Thirst for Blood**


	16. Chapter 16 Father-Daughter Kishin Battle

**I feel like this is being ignored. ;-; School is now here and I will take a longer time to update. I'm sorry, but with ALL my life; school comes first. I hope you like chapter sixteen of **

**Lost Souls**

**Kain's point of view. (Part of the treat seen as nobody told me anything ;~;)**

We were now in Shinagami-sama's mirror room. My daughter next to that boy and me with the cat in her arms. I could tell she didn't want to be near me, but I don't care, she's _mine_.

"Lord Death? Do you have any idea as to what's happened?" My daughter said and I noticed that there was a black subsists flowing down from her eyes.

Shinagami-sama was serious for someone who looked like a cartoon, "Vashie. Why don't you ask your fath-"

"He's _not my father_! He is a beast that left me after killing his own wife! My mother! He maybe able to help me, but I will _never_ except his help unless I absolutely_ have _to." She dropped the cat and pointed a clawed finger at him.

"Vashie. Calm down. Seriously. You haven't grown up one bit have you? You still act like a little five year old diva." I scoffed and ruffled her darker hair. She shoved my hand away and glared at me. _If looks could kill, I would be gone huh?_

She whipped away from me, making sure her hair hit me. I chuckled a bit at that and turned to Shinagami-Sama. "Hello my old principal. So, I think that _you_ were the one to help me with this little problem that I had went through. Why can't you help my daughter? She may be more powerful then me and that her Kishin inside is manifesting faster, but why?"

He shook his head and I heard the boy, Caseron I think, laughing under his breath. I was about to grab him before he threw his head back and laughed deeply. He stopped as soon as he started. He fell on the ground, clutching his sides before coughing up some of the subsist that was flowing out of my daughters' eyes. I then realized that this boy had black blood and he somehow got some into my daughter.

Me and Shinagami-sama noticed and tried to separate the two, but Vashie was stronger. She embraced the boy and he started to scream. I saw it all play out. Caseron shaking as my daughter threw herself away from him, pulling at her hair and clawing her limbs.

I knew what was going to happen if I didn't do anything. I looked at the principal and he nodded, somehow. I turned, no longer human. I had to fight that urge to give into the madness and tear everyone's souls away from them, but I did and I was somehow able to pin my stronger daughter down.

We fought for a while before we all heard footsteps to see a large panting group enter the room. Me and my daughter stopped for a small moment before we were back at each others throats again. I wasn't in full control anymore and I was thrown down to the already cracked floor. She was licking my throat as I saw and felt the blades around us. At that instant, I knew I had to take my control back, but two large madness wave lengths are hard to fight against. I tried as hard as I could, but I was only able to take over most of my mind, there was still a large portion that wanted more power, but I ignored it.

I slipped out from under my daughter and examined her with another blade against my throat myself. I saw that there were many wounds from our, scuffle, that we both had, but she was already healing. I hissed looking at her even though the other Weapons and Miesters thought that I was going to attack them instead. "Calm down guys. This is the one guy I told you about a few days earlier. Kain." Lord Death said with a tired voice.

I sighed as the Miester removed their Weapons from me. "Thanks Shinagami-sama. So. What should we do with her? I don't think that we'll be able to beat her now that she is so close to her full transformation. How do we... Tame her?"

I heard a chuckle before I saw the one boy my daughter had been living with. "You think that you can _tame_ Vashie? How stupid can you be? Vashie is to strong for a battle between you all. _Nothing_ you say will help her. Let me try to see if I can get to her. You don't know her."

"_I_ don't know my _daughter?_ No, you are mistaken boy. _You _are the one that doesn't know her! I am her _father! _You are a simple little boy that she is stuck with!"

Rough laughter could be heard, "You think that she's like that?! You _fail_ as a father. You don't have enough courage to visit your own daughter! DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW HER MORE THEN ME!"

He was getting on my nerves. I was about to see how easy it would be to cave in his chest when Shinagami-sama stopped me by saying, "Let him Kain. Caseron. You have two minutes. Your black blood demon will be hard to tame after this though. Try to be quick"

The boy nodded and calmed down to the point of looking like he passed out. I was still extremely angry, but I tried to calm myself by planting myself on the ground and let the extra Miesters and Weapons surround me while I sat cross-legged on the ground.

**Read this if you want update results. **

**So, school started two days ago and now I am going to try to fit updates and story alerts into my weekend time. Homework, schoolwork, and such will come first no matter what. I might have the next chapter out soon, but I have a book to read for my English class. Please bare with my school schedule. I will have what you want in the story IF YOU TELL ME WHAT IT IS. I can only read the mind of those who are around me. So, till next time!**

**I Thirst for Blood**


	17. IMPORTANT NOTE

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Fairy Tail, Highschool DxD, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVE THEM A MOTHER-F*CKING WAR!


End file.
